It is often desirable to mix chemicals with water flows to produce a chemical cleaning mixture or solution, such as is often utilized in gardening, pool sanitation, and spray-cleaning applications. Devices that permit such chemical mixture creation are generally either passive dissolution devices (e.g., chemical pool tablet dissolution chambers) or in-line liquid chemical siphon devices (e.g., siphon devices for garden hoses and/or pump-style spray devices). Passive dissolution devices are generally not suitable for powered-spray applications (such as power washing for example), however, and in-line chemical siphon devices must generally be limited in size or capacity as they are suited to being disposed on hand-held spray devices that are not desirable to exceed a certain comfortable operational weight. Both types of devices are also generally difficult to utilize to readily comprehend chemical dissolution and/or mixing levels.